chawosaurianologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii
Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii (b. January 26, 1890), is the son of Johnathan Saint Montgomery Jr and he was formerly known as a Far-Right Conservative who is greatly known, (especially known to his own family), to have campaigned for Christian Terrorism, Theocracy, Radical Christianity, Racial Segregation, and he also bashed many people of minority groups, such as Muslims, Immigrants, Homosexuals, and Pro-Choice Activists, but on the summer of 2016, he removed his own Conservatism after a nightmare he had one night, the nightmare of his past of the people he bashed at, became avenged themselves, which caused him to stop bashing and removed his Conservatism from his identity. The Stepfather of Timothy Max Roosevelt, he was married to Christine Lincoln, thereby he fought two world wars, and has been a war hero to FDR's timing. Early Life Johnathan was born on January 26, 1890 in Cape Dorset, Canada, he was born to a predominate Inuit family, his father, Johnathan Saint Montgomery Jr, converted to Christianity in 1902, when Johnathan was 12, and was not converted to Christianity until aged 18, when he sent to a Religious college in 1908 and was sent home at the end of the school year in 1913, he embraced opposition to women's rights, opposition to alcohol, and opposition to Darwinism. In 1909, he immigrated to the United States from Canada. In 1909, he married Christine Lincoln, his only wife, and became the stepfather of Timothy Max Roosevelt. In 1920, he had a daughter, Samantha Amanda Montgomery, and in 1930, he had a son, Johnathan Saint Montgomery iiii. Student Council (1909-1912) Johnathan Montgomery was elected in Student Council in 1907 in a Landslide, but back then, Christian Politics was popular back then, Johnathan had defeated his opponents on the Democratic Party so badly. Johnathan was very popular, and because of his religious views, he was very in favor of Deregulation, and was on the Conservative side. 1907 Oregon Student Council Johnathan won in a powerful landslide because of the popularity of Christian Teachings, the rejection of Charles Darwin was very popular among the United States, although some Americans tend to believe it, Johnathan and Blalock were very on William Jennings Bryan's side. Johnathan quoted William Jennings Bryan as too Liberal, and Johnathan used Conservatism to defeat Blalock in a Statewide Landslide, which largely happened. Johnathan was on the Conservative Faction on the Republican Party, and had once continued that Conservatism with pride and controversy due to a Changing Country from the 1940s to the 1970s to the 21st Century. Johnathan's legacy today in this state student election was negative, Oregon is now a Liberal State, his Christian views on society has viewed it violates the Separation of Church and State. 1908 United States Student Election Johnathan won all 46 States, before 1912, before New Mexico and Arizona were even states, Johnathan had grown his Conservatism in opposition to the Statehood of Arizona and New Mexico, he opposed the Statehood of Alaska and Hawaii in 1959. Johnathan would now oppose the Statehood of DC, quoting it as violating the Foundation of the Fathers. Johnathan opposed Secularism, which now in the 21st Century, in California, Oregon, New York, Florida, Colorado, New Mexico, Washington State, Nevada, Vermont, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Maine, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Delaware, and also Pennsylvania, and Maryland, Johnathan's opposition to Secular State violates Liberal Principals. New Deal and World War 2 Johnathan voted for FDR four times, and lived under his new deal policies, and many of whom, Johnathan condemned New Deal policies on African Americans, and thereby he wanted segregation, but the new deal had not desegregated anyone. Johnathan praised FDR's Japanese American Concentration Camps, and believed immigrants are strange people who should be banned from entering the United States. Conservative Movement Johnathan was very much apart of the Conservative Movement, opposed desegregation, interracial marriages, and separation of church and state, legalization of Abortion and Homosexuality. Johnathan supported School Prayer, and Christianization of his own people, the Native Americans. Entering the 21st Century Johnathan had celebrated his victory to survive to the 21st Century with the age of 110, and feared his death through out the 1990s when he was in his 100s, and his fear clashed after surviving to the 21st Century, and new time. Personal Life Johnathan enjoys walking on the beach of New York, he formerly lived in Portland, Oregon, but moved to New York in 1982, Johnathan united with his daughter, and has a pet dog name Frederick, a gift from Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII. See also